J & JC not H & EP!
by The voices say to kill you
Summary: Two of the Potter children were put into an orphanage, then sent to America. They become Jaide and Johnny Cade. Later when they're 12 & 15 they're reintroduced to the rest of their parents. God help the Potters. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**IN THIS STORY, THE TIMELINE AND LOCATION OF THE OUTSIDERS AND HARRY POTTER ARE SEVERELY MESSED UP! WE KNOW THAT THE OUTSIDERS TAKES PLACE IN LIKE, THE 60's, AND HP TAKES PLACE IN THE 80's. THEY WILL BOTH TAKE PLACE IN 1985! DEAL WITH IT! ALSO, JAIDE AND JOHNNY CADE ARE HARRY AND EMILY POTTER! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**J & JC, not H & EP!**

Damn Socs. I hate them. They will beat you up for kicks. Like now. Nine are currently chasing me and my brother.

This is the first time that they noticed us… we blend in; we don't want to get caught up in the fights between the Greasers and the Socs. They all knew that we were there, we just wanted to be ignored and they forgot about us.

Again, damn. They're gaining. These are the ones who have jumped more of us on the East Side than the others put together. Bob and Dudley Dursley and their gang, they are the most vicious Socs of them all.

Dudley Dursley: age 15, height 5' 9", and weight 230, pastimes: jumping Greasers and those who live on the East Side, and football. He lost about 200 pounds between ages 9 and 14 while playing football.

Bob Dursley: age 18, height 6'4", and weight 270, pastimes: same as his brother. He helped his brother loose the weight after he lost weight too.

They and their gang are constantly beating up all of us from the East Side.

There's a gang from our side called the Greasers. They're the ones who keep the Socs in line. Otherwise, there may have been more killings.

"We'll get you Greasers! You can run, but you can't hide!" Bob yelled.

Dudley executed a football tackle and suddenly I was under all 230 pounds of him. Guess what? Not a good experience.

I saw my brother Johnny getting tackled by Bob, and suddenly I was aware of being punched, repeatedly. Now I knew why you never wanted to get caught by them.

Johnny got the worst of it, he had Bob and four others on him, Bob had these three rings that he was using to punch Johnny. That hurt just as badly as Dudley's rings.

It hurt worse than our father's beatings, with the belt.

He suddenly hit a bruise that had formed last night; it hurt so bad that I gasped, the first time that I had made a sound of pain in years.

Then the knife came out. It hurt worse than the rings. I screamed, Johnny screamed too.

Hopefully, some Greasers heard it and decided to come help us.

Evidently, they did. Seven people, obviously Greasers, came running towards us. They started chasing the Socs away, but it still hurt.

They came back to check on us. "Hey, are you ok?" one of them asked.

I coughed up blood in response. Let them figure it out.

"Darry, I don't think that they're doing too well," another one said.

"Yeah, they just got jumped. How would you feel?" another asked.

Just then my brother stood up, they tried to make him sit, but he wouldn't. "Let me see my sister!" he said to them.

"No, sit down! You can't move until we stop the bleeding!" another one said.

"NO! I gotta see if my sister is ok! It's the last thing I promised my parents!" he yelled.

I sat up and waved, "Johnny! I'm ok! Let them fix you up!"

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief, and sat back down. "I was worried, Jaide…"

"Hell, I know! If these people hadn't saved us, they** woulda** killed us. I know it, same thing as Ronnie… Rest in peace, lil bro…" I said. I was silent for a minute. Ronnie may not have been my blood brother, but he was as close as one.

"Sorry, guys, bad memories," Johnny said. "They killed our little brother a few years ago. He was only six."

"Man, I thought that Socs were better than that! THEY SHOULD BE BETTER THAN THAT!" one of the twins with blonde hair said.

"That's Kyle Winston; he's got a soft spot for kids. I'm his twin, Dally," the other one said.

"I'm Darry Curtis and these are my brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy. These are Steve, Two-Bit, and you already know Dally and Kyle," Darry said.

I coughed up more blood. Guess I really didn't know how bad it was.

"Um, guys, we should get them to the hospital. It might be a good idea…" Ponyboy said.

"Gimme a minute, I'll get up," I said.

I tried, I really did. But I couldn't even stand up, Dudley had broken my leg. I just fell back down with a surprised gasp.

"Damn, she's hurt bad. Get her to the hospital! I'll be fine," Johnny said.

"I'm not going anywhere without Johnny. There's a chance they'll come back," I said.

A black haired man, a red haired woman, a Socy girl, and two Socy guys came up. I recognized them as the new people who came last month, the Potters, my ex-parents. They were the Potters and their two friends, family visiting the Dursleys. God help us.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" the girl asked.

"Fine, I'm just fine, but my sister and brother aren't. Your family, the Dursleys right, they did this," Sodapop said. We always say that this person is in our immediate family, it helps us stay as protected as possible.

"They did? Why would they do something like that?" the woman asked.

"How long have you been here?" Dally asked.

"About 3 weeks, give or take…" the man said.

"Those of us from the East Side are considered 'Greasers' and all of you from the West Side are considered 'Socs' or 'Socy'. Socs consider themselves better than Greasers because they're richer. Most of you Socy people wouldn't talk to us except for to insult us," Ponyboy said. I coughed up more blood. "Hey, I'd love to tell you this, but right now, we need to get them to the hospital."

"Hey, don't mind me, I've had worse. Go on," I said.

"No, we're getting you and your brother to the hospital," the black haired man said.

"Ok, whatever; finish your story later if you want. I'm not in too terrible pain right now, I think Johnny got the worst of it," I said. I was already sending magic to heal up my wounds that weren't visible. I could see Johnny was too.

I was loaded into the Socy car, while Johnny was loaded into Darry's car. We could do nothing, we wanted to stay together, but it was faster that way. We couldn't protest.

When we got to the hospital I was placed in a room with Johnny. That was good, we were always stronger together.

The Potters came into our rooms with this guy with a superlongwhitebeard.

"This is Prof. Dumbledore, he's the headmaster at a boarding school that we teach at or go to," the black haired man said.

"Well, we know his name, but we don't know yours," Johnny said. Lie, we both knew who they were; we lived with them for the first part of our lives. We remember everything.

"We're Jaide and Johnny Cade," I said, all stuck up and snobby.

"Pleasure," Johnny finished. Then we laughed. We're not snobby, we pretend though…. sometimes. Its fun, but we can't keep it up for long; we're like, the opposite. "Naw, just call us Johnny and Jaide. I'm sure you can figure out which one's which," he said.

"And thank you," I said.

"I'm Gabriel Potter, and these are my friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley," the black haired kid said.

"And we're James and Lilly Potter," the redheaded woman said.

We knew they kicked us out, we have photographic memories. "Your parents are here to see you," a nurse said.

"Don't let them in. They're probably just here to tell us how much trouble we've caused them. Keep them out," I said. "Bring in Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Dally, Kyle, Steve, and Two-Bit. I want to thank them."

"We're here!" I heard.

"Hey Two-Bit!" Johnny said.

"How are you two?" he asked.

"Better than before," I admitted.

"That's good. Hey, I don't remember you ever getting jumped before; you've been here for what, 5, maybe 6 years? How'd you do it?" Ponyboy asked.

"We blended, we didn't do anything out of the ordinary, except for skipping a few years of school, we didn't want to get caught up in the fights, and we weren't. When Ronnie was murdered, we started to get back at them, you remember how there used to be 15 in the Dursley's gang?" I said. Johnny and I smiled predatorily, we said, "Rest in peace lil bro!"

"You killed them!" 'Ron' asked.

"No! Of course not!" Johnny said. "We just sent them on a little vacation to the Israeli Mossad! All expenses paid, of course!" then we laughed. "Really, we just scared them outa town, they thought Ronnie was haunting them. It was us. Thank you and RIP lil bro."

"Why do you keep saying rest in peace when you mention Ronnie's name?" Hermione asked.

"Respect for the dead," we said simply.

"Um, ok then… well, we'll be going," James said.

"Wait, what is that green thing-a-me all around all of you, James? I've asked Johnny why he has a white aura, but he says I do too. Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry have a teal aura although it looks like something is pushing it back, Dally and Kyle have a black one, and Two-Bit and Steve have a yellow one, and everyone else in this room is green, and most people don't have a color," I said.

"You can see auras!" Dumbles said. "Purple has all mage power, black is vampire, grey is shadow mage, yellow is weather mage, red is blood mage, brown is werewolf, orange is fire mage, pink is earth mage, and white has all powers, plus they're extremely powerful wizards more powerful than teal, green are regular wizards, and teal is extremely powerful wizards, and really pale green is a weak wizard, almost a squib. The darker they are, the more powerful they are, except for white and yellow, they're the opposite. ."

"Thanks for the info Dumbledore! You can go now!" I said.

"Wait! What color am I?" Gabriel asked.

"A light green, sort of an acid green," I said.

"Yeah, the only even moderately powerful one of you is superlongwhitebeard! I mean, he's a nice, forest green, but the Curtis brothers are all a really dark teal, almost navy blue! If you want powerful wizards, there you go!" Johnny said. "Oh, and, they don't like to be manipulated. I see your intentions, Dumbles, don't do it. I know you like to play god, but now's not the time."

"I don't like to play god!" Dumbles said.

"Goodbye, Brits!" we said.

"Wait, you have to come with us! We need your help in the war!" James said.

"You know, I really don't think our adoptive parents would let us, as much as we would like to," Johnny said.

"Adoptive? What were your real names?" Lilly asked.

"Harry and Emily Potter, some coincidence, don't you think?" I asked, not bothering even attempting to conceal my hatred towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

**IN THIS STORY, THE TIMELINE AND LOCATION OF THE OUTSIDERS AND HARRY POTTER ARE SEVERELY MESSED UP! WE KNOW THAT THE OUTSIDERS TAKES PLACE IN LIKE, THE 60's, AND HP TAKES PLACE IN THE 80's. THEY WILL BOTH TAKE PLACE IN 1985! DEAL WITH IT! ALSO, JAIDE AND JOHNNY CADE ARE HARRY AND EMILY POTTER! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**I FORGOT, JOHNNY IS WAY OUT OF CHARACTER!**

**H & JC not H & EP!**

Johnny and I faked exhaustion, the nurse hurried them out.

"Did you see your faces? That was awesome!" I said.

"Yeah, how could I have missed it? It's too bad that the Greasers had to leave too though; I would have liked to talk with them," Johnny said.

"Yeah, but you take what you can get. As long as they're gone, we're good," I said.

The next day, the Potters, their friends, and Dumbles came back with a potion.

"This will test your blood, it will show us your real parents," James said.

"Do whatever you want, we don't care," I said.

"Take this knife and put some of your blood into the potion bowl," Dumbles said.

I did first and he poured the potion onto a piece of parchment. It looked like this-

Jaide Cade-Riddle (formerly known as Emily Potter) – white aura

Petunia Dursley-Lilly Evens Potter – acid green aura: James Potter-green aura: Tom Riddle-Forest Green aura

Rose Grace Evens Jonathan Evans Esme Kingsly Potter Sebastian Potter-Forest Green auras

"Proof enough for you?" I asked. "Do Johnny, I'm sure you'll get the same results."

They did, it looked like this-

Johnny Cade-Riddle (formerly known as Harry Potter) – white aura

Petunia Dursley-Lilly Evens Potter-acid green aura:James Potter-green aura:Tom Riddle-Forest Green aura

Rose Grace Evens Jonathan Evans Esme Kingsly Potter Sebastian Potter- Forest Green auras

"Are you done? I want to go home, and to the Dealer. Johnny and I gotta get some blades. We're not going to make the mistake of getting caught without them again," I said.

"You can't get blades. I am your Mother and I forbid you!" Lilly said, paling.

"Our Mother said that we could get whatever we want as long as we don't use her money. We got our own," Johnny said.

"Where do you get it?" Gabriel said.

"Where do you think? We get it from Uncle Tom," I said. "He has set up a trust account for us and he teaches us magic in the afternoons. We were going to invite the Curtis's gang to the lessons… what is it?" They had looks on their faces like 'Oh my god, HE's been teaching them?'

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort," Dumbledore said.

"Who's Voldemort?" Johnny asked. I was thinking the same thing; it's like 'should that mean anything?'

"Voldemort is the most powerful dark wizard of all time. He was wreaking havoc on the wizarding world, until your brother stopped him…" Dumbledore started.

"Wait, wait, wait, Johnny did you ever get rid of any dark lords?" I asked.

"No, do you think Ronnie did? Nah, we woulda remembered," Johnny said.

"What brother? Were mom and dad at it again?" I asked.

We looked at each other and said, "Nah!"

"Stop talking about mum that way!" Gabriel yelled.

"Why would you care?" Johnny said.

"Yeah, she was a real bitch," I added.

Lilly looked scandalized; James was glaring; Ron, Hermione, and Gabriel were defending Lilly.

"Lilly isn't a bitch!" Ron yelled.

"Wait, you're thinking about Lilly? Naw, Lilly's a nice person, I was thinking of our adopted mom. There's a bitch if you ever saw one," Johnny said.

Just then a nurse came in and said, "Your Mother is here, she wants to come in and won't take no for an answer."

"Ah, speak of the devil and the devil shall come. Let her in," Johnny said, always wise beyond his years, gotta love my brother.

She saw we had visitors, "Johnny, Jaide! How are you?" she said in a sickening false sweet voice, "I missed my babies!" she squeezed us tightly and dug her nails into my back, from the way Johnny winced, she did it to him too.

"Oh, I didn't see you had visitors… Oh, I had something for you, but I think I left it at home!" she said. "I'll go get it!"

"You call her a bitch? You have some jacked up ideas about what she is," Ron said.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, showing him the bloody nail marks. "She's sickeningly sweet when others are around, but when we're alone, she's only slightly better than our dad."

"Come back to us, we need you in this war," Gabriel said.

Johnny snorted, "Do you honestly think that you can throw us away and 11 years later have us come crawling back to you like some common house elf? Yes, we know all about the wizarding world. How corrupted your government is, how uneducated everyone else is… We already know way past what 7th years fail to learn in every subject you teach, and some you don't, we were just starting to learn to control our mage powers, having just mastered occlumency and legitimacy."

"Uncle Tom taught us well. He also taught us to not kill our parents until we were ready to deal with the consequences. Mainly the psychological, but also the physical, 1: dark magic corrupts the soul, 2: we would have to go to a children's home and would likely be split up," I said, "and 3: we have no idea how to kill. We would have to use a shrinking spell on their hearts or something, hmm… maybe give them an addiction potion and put the other half at the bottom of a lake!"

They really pale, and going paler. "What? It was just a suggestion!" I said. "I wouldn't really do that!" Yes I would.

"Thank god, I thought you were going dark. No Potter has ever gone dark," James said.

"RWEALY? I didn't know that! What else are you going to say? The sky is blue? NOOOOOO!" I said. Johnny and I laughed.

"Come back with us!" Hermione said. "You'd be a great asset in the war!"

"No, hell will freeze over before we join you!" Johnny said.

"Why ever not, my dears?" Dumbledore asked.

"We won't because we don't like master manipulators who view people as pawns. And we're not your anything," Johnny said, I nodded.

"Before I call Uncle Tom, we're going to place wards around here so that none of you can use magic, including Uncle Tom. That and no one will be able to enter or leave the room until we're done," I said. "The most you can do is glare and blow raspberries at each other."

I warded the room and pulled a necklace that is around my neck and called, "Uncle Tom and I are parselmouths."

"Hello Jaide, Johnny, how are you?" Uncle Tom asked.

"Not so good Uncle Tom, you know how muggles can be…" Johnny said.

"And we weren't even allowed to use magic to heal ourselves! That's just plane cruel!" I added.

"Anyway, everyone this is…" Johnny started.

"Voldemort," James said, hatefully.

"Don't interrupt my brother! And his name's Uncle Tom!" I said, slapping him upside the head.

"Uncle Tom, these are the Potters, and Whitebeard! Sorry, forgot your name," Johnny lied. "We've already put the wards up so no one can use magic, or call for help."

"And Uncle Tom, no calling your Death Munchies through your mark!" I said.

"Death Munchies?" Dumbles asked.

"Death Eaters, Death Munchies is just our nickname for them. We're like everyone's little sibling, we annoy them to hell and back and yet, they still love us!" I said.

"Harry, surely you understand that this man is evil and wrong in his beliefs?" Lilly said.

"Who is Harry? I see no Harry here. Johnny? Am I hallucinating?" I asked.

"No, I think she is. There's no Harry here. Unless he's invisible! HARRY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Johnny yelled.

"You know, he may be deaf," Uncle Tom said.

"He might be blind too," I said. "He can't see us or hear us and we can't see him. HOW WE GUNNA COMMUNICATE?"

Johnny laughed, "There IS NO Harry Potter!"

"There are only three children here, Ron, Hermione, and Gabriel. Jaide and I were forced to grow up a long time ago," Johnny said.

"How long has it been, 9, 10 years?" I asked.

"Almost," Johnny confirmed.

"Anyway, we refined our sarcasm with the help of the Malfoys, and we regained our most basic childish antics with the help of Blaise, Theo, Draco, Pansy, Gregory, Vincent and Daphne. We were almost to the point of passing for almost normal, no thanks to you, until you showed up," I said.

"Draco, you mean, Draco Malfoy?" Gabriel asked.

"No, Draco Potter, who do you think?" we asked sarcastically.

"There is no Draco Potter," James said confidently.

Johnny mumbled something about 'stupid Brits not understanding sarcasm.'

"It's called sarcasm, learn it, live it, love it," I said.

"Uncle Tom, can you tell them that we will never join them and to just give up, I don't think they're going to listen to us," Johnny said.

"They will stay neutral in the war and will never join you," Uncle Tom said. "I'm sorry for not being able to stay longer, but duty calls. Goodbye."

"Bye Uncle Tom! See you later!" we said as Uncle Tom disappeared.

"That was VOLDEMORT! Do you not get that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it? Do you see us going off and killing people?" Johnny said.

"Johnny, why don't they like Uncle Tom?" I asked when they left.

"I don't know, Jaide, I just don't know," Johnny said.

Later in the night I was woken up, roughly, tied up. "I'm sorry Emily, this is for your own good," someone said.

"How is this for my own good? I'm tied up!" I hissed. "Bring me to my brother, or I swear I will kill you."

"Mad-Eye! The Potter girl wants to see her brother! Let's bring them to Gabriel!" my captor said.

"JOHNNY!" I yelled.

"JAIDE! DO WHAT THEY SAY!" I heard, that wasn't Johnny.

"STOP PRETENDING TO BE MY BROTHER YOU SICKO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I screamed, "JOHNNY!"

"JAIDE! RUN!"

"JOHNNY!" I yelled before I blacked out.

**JOHNNY'S POV**

"JOHNNY!" that scream broke my heart, threw it onto the ground, stomped on it, and threw it into a fire. I tried to go to her. I tried. She was my sister. My life. I would have killed myself by the time I was nine had it not been for her. Why wouldn't I? But my captors had me too tight, I couldn't scream at her to run as fast as she could. I couldn't break the silencing charm that they cast at me. So I did the only thing that I could, I spit on them, flipped them the bird, and mouthed, 'You bastards.'

…Well what would you do?

"JAIDE! DO WHAT THEY SAY!" Don't listen, Jaide, don't listen!

"STOP PRETENDING TO BE MY BROTHER YOU SICKO!" Atta girl, Jaide. Then I heard, "JOHNNY!"

I broke the silencing charm, "JAIDE! RUN!" I managed before they recast the charm.

"JOHNNY!" I heard before I blacked out.

I woke up and the first thing out of my mouth was, "Bring me to Jaide."

"Johnny. No one needs to bring you to me, I'm right here," Jaide said.

**JAIDE'S POV**

"Johnny. No one needs to bring you to me, I'm right here," I said.

"Jaide, who took us?" Johnny asked.

"Dumbledork's cronies," I said.

"Crap. We'll never get out of that bastard's claws," he said.

"Way to be optimistic, Johnny," I said.

"Better than being pessimistic," an overly cheerful voice said. "I'm sure you remember me, you know, Gabriel Potter, you brother. There's no need to thank us for getting you out of You-Know-Who's clutches."

I was disgusted. I mean, if they had listened to us then we would probably be sitting near Uncle Tom, in a field, learning magic with the Curtis's gang.

I spoke in an icy tone that rivaled Uncle Tom's when he was pissed, "Did you even hear me the last time I spoke? Do you actually think I am happy here? If you even heard one word that I said, you would have heard the hero worship in my voice! I. WANT. TO. BE. WITH. UNCLE. TOM."

"Go away," Johnny said. We ignored him until he left. Then we pulled our hands up to our mouths, the rings we had worked like the necklaces, and whispered, "Lucious has luscious hair, Lucious has luscious hair." Lucious picked it; it's the last thing anyone would expect. It also had one for Aunt Bella, 'Bella likes big balls,' Narcissa, 'Cissa likes bloodpops,' Yaxley, 'Yax, (Creative one isn't he?)' Crouch, 'Barty, Barty, you're so farty,' the Carrows, 'OMG! ALECTO! A MUDBLOOD! GO GET 'M,' Fenrir, 'The werewolves are coming, the werewolves are coming!' Regulus (he betrayed nobody!), 'It goes, Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from Outcast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas and then me,' Snape, 'Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, DUMBLEDORE! Snape, Snape, Severus Snape,' the rest of the Lustranges, '*screams* (sickos)' Rowle, 'Hello smartness,' Nott, 'Dumbledore is an old manipulative goat,' and Draco, "Make like a ferret and bounce.'

"You called?" Lucious drawled.

"Yup! Can you get us outa here? They put wards around the door that we can't get out of…" I said.

"No, I can't, but I'll sue and argue your case in court. The cover up story is that Draco came and told me where you were. Okay?" he asked.

"Perfect," Johnny said.

I brought the ring to my mouth, "Make like a ferret and bounce." Draco came in, "Draco! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked.

"Pretty good, I have to go 'inform' Father of your predicament, see you later," he drawled.

"Bye Draco!" we said.

There seemed to be a waiting line to see us. Thank god that Madam Pomphry only allowed two people at a time. There must have been 40 people who came to see us. I was really tired and Madam Pomphry shooed everyone out.

"Johnny," I said yawning. "I hate this."

"Me to," he said.

"When do you think Lucious can get us out?" I asked.

"Soon…"

"Night Johnny," I said.

"Night Jaide," he said. We went to sleep.

The next day we woke up to the sound of Lucious Malfoy acting like the lawyer he was and trying to gain custody of us. The Minister of Magic was here too. "Hey Lucious! I'm glad you found us! Can you take us with you? We're tired of being here," I said.

"Yeah, can we see Draco again? That time we went to the Quad-Pot National Championship in the US was awesome!" Johnny added.

"Of course! Just as soon as we get you out of here," he said chuckling.

"Please can we go with him, minister? Pretty please?" I asked.

The minister chuckled. "Of course! I'm sure that Lucious is happy to take you!" he said.

"That settles it, Dumbledore, take the charms off the bed so that we can get up," Johnny said.

"You put charms on the bed? They're only kids!" minister said. "That charm's for adults with the ministry's approval! You are hereby arrested. Law says so. And not even the great Albus…"

"DUMBASS!" Johnny and I chorused.

"is exempt from keeping them," Fudge finished.

"Wouldn't Uncle Tom be happy, he's been trying to do that for years!" Johnny said.


End file.
